My Name Is Lucy
by Rinn Elizabeth
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has spent her entire life under the temper of her father, his military status and short fuse having made for a difficult upbringing. After years, the burden of a loveless life becomes too much to bear. In an act of rebellion, Lucy runs away to seek a life of her own, free from oppression and grief. After unforeseen circumstances, Lucy comes to meet Natsu of FT.
1. Teaser

**Hello! I know I have some others to finish, but I just couldn't get this story out of my head!  
Please enjoy! Thanks so much, and as always, I hope you love it. **

**Happy reading! ~Rinn**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS STORY. THANK YOU)**

* * *

I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me. I don't look back. I don't want to. I can't.  
My heart pounds in my chest, not only from the physical repercussions of my actions,  
but because of what I'm doing, and the steps I'm taking.

The length I am going for my freedom.

Air-jet engines roar overhead, sirens wail, and the sounds of soldiers yelling out commands  
and their steel toed boots rampaging on concrete resonate all around the field and into the woods.

The moon shines bright, tonight, almost as if it's begging me to go to it, to escape.

I let myself rest on the bark of a large tree. Sweat shimmers down my face and neck,  
I wipe it away with the back of my hand and sink to the ground.

I didn't realize it until now, but I'm crying. I let myself have a small laugh before  
I wipe my eyes and hoist myself to my feet. There isn't time for me to sit and rest.

Floodlights flash into action. Searchlights from the helicopters above peer into the thick leaves of the  
forest. Lucky for me, the search parties in the sky can't see me under the thick cover of the forest trees.

Unfortunately, the people behind me, equipped with beaming flashlights, can. The sounds of footsteps on the damp  
grass rapidly get louder and louder. I take off, flying silently through the underbrush and low hanging branches.

My uniform sticks to me tightly in the summer humidity, and I'm grateful for the two satchels  
I have on my hips, and the duffel slung like a backpack over my shoulders. Each time either  
one crashes into my shoulder blades or side, I am reminded of what I'm doing.

I'm running away.

From the only life I've ever known.

From the only "family" I have, and the only friends and I've ever made.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am fighting for my rights as a human being.  
To do what I what, where I want, when I want, and with the people I have yet to meet.

My whole life had been spent wishing for a different one. Wishing for it on every eyelash I lost, every penny  
I found heads-up, every dandelion I plucked, in every mid-night prayer and in every dream. I wished for it  
at 11:11, at wishing wells; I wished for it on every shooting star and on every non-existent birthday candle.

In each one of these, I tried to wish myself away, away from my father,  
away from this base, away from the military, away from it _all_.

All I ever wanted in life was to be happy.

And by my own strength, I will break free from this prison  
and create a life for myself that will make me _truly_ happy.

Because I stopped believing in miracles and fairy tales a _long_ time ago. I may be new to this  
whole independence thing, but I couldn't imagine myself living any other way, in happiness.

So that's why, from this day forth, I forge my _own_ path in life, not fed by lineage  
or status, or wealth or power, but by _my_ actions, and my actions _alone_.

A smile creeps across my face as I realize I'm in no man's land, and out of my father's jurisdiction.  
He won't follow me this far, not today, not for a while. I run and run and run, until I'm not running, anymore.

I'm falling, and I'm regretting yesterday's downpour. I curse myself for not waiting  
until the ground dried up as I slip and tumble down the face of a mudslide.

 _I must've ticked off the ground,_ I think bitterly. I guess it doesn't like 4,000 soldiers stomping around,  
being dispatched over one, stupid, over-confident little girl, who thought she could get away.

I guess, somewhere deep inside, I hoped that my life could be like a fairy tale. That if I just  
believed in myself and ran as fast as I could, as far away as possible, that everything would be  
alright, that I would escape, and maybe find a handsome prince, and live happily ever after.

But that's what I get for believing in fairy tales, one last time, and getting my hopes up.

That's what I get for believing in myself.

I will never escape him.

He will haunt me all the rest of the days of my life.

These are the last thoughts in my head, before my forehead hits a rock, and the world fades  
fuzzily into pitch black. This is what I get. Lucky Lucy isn't so lucky, anymore.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short! It's just an idea, so tell me if you guys want more!  
I'm always open to suggestions and comments, even pointing out my mistakes. **

**Whatever you have to say is always important to me as a writer and a friend.  
So, please, comment away and I hope you enjoyed the teaser to My Name Is Lucy.  
As always, thank you. **

**Happy reading! ~Rinn E.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to give you an official Chapter One! If you didn't read the teaser, please do,  
as it contains important information for the rest of the story.  
**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy Chapter One of _My Name Is Lucy_.**

 ** **(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS STORY. THANK YOU)****

 **Happy Reading! ~Rinn E.**

* * *

My head is killing me. My limbs feel heavy as if they're weighed down with blankets of lead.  
I can hear my heartbeat, slow and steady. My head shifts between fuzzy and lightheaded,  
to pounding and heavy. I hear voices and my heart skips several beats.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't mater who you are, I can't allow you to remain in here with the patient.  
Friends and family, only," a woman said sternly.

"Look, doc," a young man said, clearly annoyed at whoever the doctor in the room  
was. "I pulled this girl out of the mud at the bottom of a precipice, shoulders deep in  
silt, with a nasty blow to the head. She's been unconscious for three days, now.

"No one has come to claim her, the DNA tests you took won't be back for a long time, taking  
her fingerprints and taking face scans or whatever won't be done because there's no _criminal_  
reason to, so until she wakes up, we have no idea who this girl is. As far as I'm concerned,  
I'm the only friend and or family she's got," the boy in question answered.

 _3 days, huh?_

I wince as I make an attempt to open my eyes. The room is too bright. I shut them immediately and  
manage to make a hoarse moan. My entire mouth is dryer than I ever would have thought possible.

"She's awake!" The boy exclaimed. "Yes, indeed she is," the doctor affirmed, seemingly unconcerned.  
However hard she was trying, their was a small change in her pitch. She sounded happy. Relieved.

I try again to open my eyes, this time only squinting slightly as I look up at the way-too-bright white ceiling.  
I attempt to sit up, but make little more distance than the back of my head slightly lifting off the pillow.

When I crash back into the cushy fabric, I cursed myself for forgetting about the  
stupid rock. As I wake up more, I become more familiar with the pounding in my head,  
along with the sting of cuts and scrapes, and the soreness of my, well, _everything_.

I try to move anything on my body, but my limbs still feel as if they're blanketed in heavy fabric.

I wonder if I can even still use any of them.

"Miss, can you tell me your name? My name is Doctor Porlyusica. I work at Magnolia General Hospital.  
Do you have any idea where you are?" The doctor questioned.

I try to speak, but only a dry, wheezing sound escapes my lips.

"Do you want some water?" The boy asks me. My eyes finally adjust to the bright room.

The boy has bright pink hair and dark grey eyes, with a huge grin on his illuminated face.

I smile, despite myself. The boy hops off the bed and returns only seconds later with a glass and a  
pitcher of water. He and a nurse help me sit up, and the boy tilts the glass upwards slowly at my lips.

Water has never tasted this good.

I cough when first take a sip, but the boy anticipated it and waits for me to finish before tipping the cup again.  
Once I've had the whole cup, I drink the second cup greedily. I smile weakly at the boy.

"Tha-," I begin, but I'm set into another cough, which I cover to my surprise. I guess my arm still works.  
Not for long, though, considering it just fell back, limply, to my side. "Thank you," I manage to say.

I can move my head, now, from side to side, which I guess is a good thing.

"I'm glad to see you're coherent enough to speak. That's good. I'm sorry to ask again, but  
what's your name? Do you remember?" The doctor questions. I nod my head gingerly.

"Yes, I remember. And no need to apologize," I say, softly. My voice is hoarse and scratchy. Guess  
that comes with a mouthful of dirt. "My name is Lucy," I answer, careful not to disclose my last name.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you talk, Lucy. Do you remember what happened to you?" Doctor Porlyusica asked.

I nod my head, again. "Yes, a mudslide, I believe. Although, I didn't get very far down before a stupid rock  
rammed into the back of my head and rendered me unconscious," I joke. I wince. Laughing hurts.

That seems to put another bright smile on the boy's face. "I'm Natsu, by the way," he says.

He stuck out a hand for me to shake. I look at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, yeah, right..." he says,  
sheepishly, taking his extended hand and nervously scratching the back of his head. "I forgot, sorry..." he trailed.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu," I reply. He seems nice, as forgetful as he is.  
It's almost as if he generates an aura of warmth around himself.

"And my name is Kiana," the purple haired nurse said with a smile. "Your clothes were so covered in mud,  
I didn't know if you would even want them when you woke up! However I saved them all the same," she  
said, adjusting bags of medicine and moving the bed and pillows to a more comfortable position.

"However, you didn't come to us with any shoes she said with a smile. "Thank you," I say to her. "You're  
welcome, Miss," she replies. I smile at her. "Thanks for keeping my clothes safe for me, but," I say.

My smile fades.

"You can just throw them away." The boy, the nurse, and the doctor all look at me funny. I avoid eye contact. I'm  
not here to explain why I deserted my father's base, nor I am I here to share my "tragic" backstory with them.

I'm here to start a new life, one that I forge out of my own actions, gosh darn it.

"I mean, they're just clothes," I reassure. Natsu and the rest continue to stare.

"Oh, um, are you sure you don't want to have them washed and mended? We can always ask someone outside  
of the hospital to do that for you? It's a service we provide for... people in your condition," the nurse asks.

 _My condition? You mean random people you find half-dead in a ditch, buried  
six-feet-under, with more than one foot in the damn grave?_ I think sarcastically.

"No, that's quite alright. If it's any consolation, they were cheap and I didn't care for them too much," I say in hopes of  
swaying the conversation. I'm not lying, after all. That uniform _was_ cheap. My father is such a money pincher, filled with greed.

Plus, I never really got attached to it. That uniform was a symbol of my oppression. I cannot  
afford for it to be seen. Then they'll know who I really am. Let them stay caked deep in mud.

"Well, alright, miss, if you say so. The hospital will provide you with clothes, if you don't have any  
family members you can call," the nurse explains. "No, I don't, thank you," I reply.

She hands me a pen and an official looking sheet of paper where I fill out my information; name, phone  
number, address, age, shoe size, clothing size, height, approximate weight, eye, skin, hair color, everything.

My hands move shakily and I put all of my effort into moving them to form letters and numbers. I have to  
stop a couple times to rest, but after not even a couple minutes passes by, I slide the sheet back to her.

"Thanks, miss," she says, taking the sheet and pen gently from my hands. After sifting through the  
document, she looks surprised and hands it to the doctor. She takes it and continues to speak.

"That's good that you can write, Lucy. I still have to run a few more tests, but so far I'm seeing no signs of  
serious brain damage," the doctor says. She eyes over the sheet of paper and then looks at me, surprised.

"You left almost the whole thing blank," she exclaims, dumbfounded. "Yes, I know," I assure. "No home  
address? Phone number, family contact, emergency contact, or anything?" the doctor says, flabbergasted.

"No, ma'am. I don't have anyone I can call, no cell phone, no home, no home phone, no friends that I can  
truly speak of, nothing. The only things I have are the three bags I had on me at the time," I say, calmly.

Everyone stares at me as if they could burst into tears any second. That is, all except Natsu. He smiles at me, softly.

"So, you don't have anybody or anywhere to go back to? Nothing?" he asks with a large grin plastered to his beaming face.

"No. Nobody, no where, nothing," I reply, matching the expression on his face. He seems as if he  
knows what I'm up to. He knows what I'm doing and, for some strange reason, is happy about it.

I don't know who this boy is, but damn him if he thinks he's going to get my story  
out me. I won't tell anyone. I refuse to go back. I can never go back. Ever.

Plus. I would never forgive myself if I got him involved in all my mess. I hope my father  
will just give up on me. I mean, why would he chase a girl he never even cared about?

The doctor and nurse get to work testing me to make sure I didn't retain any brain damage.

They give me movement tests as well, trying to see how far my dexterity reaches. I shakily  
take the blankets off my legs and torso. I slowly glance down, expecting the worse.

To my surprise, my legs are only slightly cut up, with a bit of bandages wrapped around,  
what I can only assume is stitches, on my upper left leg, and my right ankle  
is wrapped in an ace bandage of some sort.

My arms took some slight cuts, but they only needed band-aids. I smile. After the tests are complete, Doctor Porlyusica and Nurse Kiana, leave the room.

I guess I really am lucky. Lucky Lucy. There's no escaping it. Instead of being called lucky for my father's  
station and money, I'm "lucky" because I'm not dead. Which, in hindsight, is a _very_ good thing.

I'm alive and away from that base, hopefully for good.

"So, when you get out of here, where are you gonna go?" Natsu asked,  
sitting on the edge of the bed. I thought about it for a moment.

"I have no idea," I shrugged.

"Well, when you're able to wiggle your toes and walk on outta here, gimme a call," he suggests,  
handing me a small piece of paper. I take it from his and my fingers graze his palm.

I don't know if I'm just freezing, but damn this kid's hand is warm.

"Okay," I say, tucking my arm into my side. I stare long and hard at my feet, willing my toes to move, if just a little twitch.

After what seems like an eternity passes, I wiggle my big toe.

A large smile slowly creeps across my face until it becomes a huge grin that reaches from ear to ear.

"You know, that's the first time today I've seen you smile like that," he said. "It's nice."

"Thanks, Natsu," I say.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of _My Name Is Lucy_.  
As per the usual, please comment and tell me what I did wrong, things you'd like to see  
out of either the story or of me, and please don't hesitate to criticize or just tell me if I'm doing okay.  
**

 **Thanks as always! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Happy Reading! ~Rinn E.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is Chapter 2 of _My Name Is Lucy_. ******If you didn't read the teaser, please do,  
as it contains important information for the rest of the story.****

 ** **As always, thank you!****

 ** **Happy reading! ~Rinn E.****

* * *

After I managed to wiggle my toe, he left. The next day, I could rotate my ankles. The day after that, I  
could bend my knee. Finally, after 7 long days later, I was able to move my legs and walk on my own.

I've been around soldiers who've been injured in war all  
my life. I always helped the nurses in the medical wing.

I've seen men and women with limbs blown to bits, hanging by barely what you could even call flesh. I've  
seen people paralyzed from the neck down, waist up, but never did I realize how hard they really had it.

I never realized how fragile we were, humankind. I never realized how hard it was  
to go from _being_ able to walk, to _not being_ able to walk, to regaining all that strength back.  
I feel bad for leaving all those people behind, but I don't regret leaving.

As I stare at the three mud ridden bags that hold the contents of my life, I smile. Kiana informed  
me that, while I was sleeping, Natsu brought them to the hospital, still covered in mud himself.

He must have gone back to the mudslide when he heard me say that all my life was in those bags.

 _He's even nicer than I thought._ I smiled to myself. I knew a kid like that back on the  
base. He was a bit abrasive at times, but most of the time he was pretty sweet.

He was kind and always thought about others. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sting, was his  
name? And he was always hanging around with this other cadet, Rogue. I don't think I ever saw them apart.

They must have pulled some strings somewhere along the way, making it through all  
these years and always being in the same squad. Not that it matters, anyway, now.

I'll never be seeing them ever again.

No. It's not good to dwell on the past. I have to move forward.

Who knows, maybe after I get all this mud off and I have to leave this place, who knows  
where that Natsu kid might take me. Wherever or whatever it is, I can handle it.

It's definitely better than going back.

"Alright!" I exclaim, stretching my arms out and cracking my knuckles.

I get to work, over a spread out garbage bag on the floor of my room, first chiseling  
off all the excess mud before I even attempt to clean the outside or open the bag.

They are supposed to be waterproof, military grade, but you never know  
with my father. They could be secretly just as flimsy as the uniform.

After I get the exterior mud "dusted" off, I carefully opened the small duffel bag.

I breathe an audible sigh of relief. Despite for where the zipper was, the contents of the bag are fairly okay.

It's a pretty sizable bag, when you open it up. I pulled out my sleeping bag, enough rations to feed a small battalion,  
water bottles to last me for a week, a stuff sack to make a makeshift pillow, extra boot laces, a chocolate bar I stole from  
the canteen while the head cook wasn't looking after I bribed the soldier on kitchen duty with the promise of taking her shift.

 _Too bad I'm not there anymore to follow through with that promise, though._ I laughed.

At the bottom of the bag, I found the only thing I would have been upset about.

Despite from the locket I have around my neck, it's the last thing I have of my mother's.  
A sky blue, hand crocheted blanket she made for me when I was still waiting to be born.

Not long after, she died from complications during childbirth.

I think my father still blames me for her death. I don't blame him, though.

It was all my fault.

I still think about her, sometimes, of what she might be like, what her voice was like...

I know it sounds stupid, but I have this reoccurring dream that she comes  
into my barracks late at night, while the other soldiers are still asleep.

She strokes my hair and sings to me, and when I wake up in my dream, she grabs  
my hand and doesn't say a word. Let's go, is what her heart tells mine and I listen.

We run through the corridors and although we're running, I never get tired, I never got winded,  
I just feel free. Like if I hold her hand it will all be alright. Then we're out in the courtyard,  
and as we start towards the forest, our feet lift off the ground, but we're still running.

We're running through the air, up into the night sky, towards all the constellations  
and stars, almost as if they're calling out to me, begging me to go with them.

Then I hear my father shout from the base, "Lucy Heartfilia!  
I do _not_ permit you to leave! Get back down here at _once_!"

And my heart skips a beat. And I'm filled with dread. And I stop running, but mom doesn't.  
My hand slips out from hers and I'm falling, and I can see her crying, reaching for me, but she  
can't, and I'm just falling through the air and I can hear that the stars are crying, too.

I can hear them in their sorrow, and I feel much like a falling star as I hurdle  
back towards Earth, back toward the only life I have ever known, back to my  
father who has never treated me like a daughter, but as a soldier, and I'm falling.

Mom just stares at me, and the stars take her away, and she's looks at me with tears streaming  
down her face as she fades away and is just another star, added into the night sky.

And then, I'm all alone. Falling.

I don't hear anything over the deafening sound of air whooshing violently past my head. I  
cover my ears with my hands, curl up into a ball, I come crashing down, and then I wake up.

I'm back in the barracks. Back in the living hell I called life. Back to being just  
another soldier, just another person who's mother is dead because of her and  
her father isn't really her father, he's her drill sergeant and commander.

Nothing is a request, it's an order. And no matter how many times that little girl sneaks away past  
lights out to look up at the stars, her mother never comes and she's stuck there, once again.

No matter how many hours she spends sleeping on the rooftop under the night sky, hoping and  
dreaming and praying, to a god that had never answered her prayers before, that her mother would  
descend from the stars and cradle her in her arms and let her join her, way up in the constellations.

That little girl knew that that would never happen, and that she could  
never truly escape. She will always be trapped. She knows. _I_ know.

I _know_ that there is no escape, and that my father will haunt me for the rest of my days, because you may  
be able to get away and run and run, but no matter how far you run or how fast you do it, you can never  
run away from the memories. You can never truly escape someone once they've gotten deep inside your head.

I know that. But at least I know that the rest of my days will be spent away from him.

Away from his tyranny and poison.

He _will_ look for me, eventually, but he can't look for a daughter he never really had,  
now can he? After a little girl who murdered his wife, his own mother. A monster.

He could never find her.

 _Never._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long,  
a large chapter is coming and my other works will be getting updated as well! **

**So I hope you liked it bad if you did or didn't, feedback if any kind is always welcome!**

 **As always, thank you! And happy reading! ~Rinn E**


End file.
